1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepwell cover apparatus for use in motor vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various stepwell covers for vehicles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,545 discloses a railway car dual access level selection apparatus. The apparatus, intended for use in rail cars, includes a retractable platform supported by a plurality of parallel links pivotable at each end on a pair of bars movable in tracks affixed to the sidewalls of the stairwell. The platform further includes a cam follower engaging a camtrack located in the stairwell in order to guide movement of the platform between a lower level access position located under the floor of the car and an upper level access position covering the stepwell at floor level.
A second example of a known stepwell cover is U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,115, which discloses a motorized bi-fold stepwell cover. The disclosed stepwell cover comprises a deck consisting of first and second deck segments pivotally secured together. The cover further includes an actuating mechanism arranged to move the first deck segment through an angle of ninety degrees while moving the second segment through an angle of one hundred eighty degrees relative to the first segment. This mechanism moves the stepwell cover between a first position covering the stepwell and a second position providing access to the stepwell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,498 represents another example of a known stepwell cover apparatus. The stepwell cover apparatus disclosed allows for the selective covering a stepwell cavity in a trailer. The apparatus broadly comprises a cover plate for covering the stepwell cavity, an actuator for positioning the cover plate between a retracted position and an extended position, and a guide assembly for moving the cover plate between the retracted and extended positions.